The Confocal Microscopy and Instrumental Laboratory is a new core that has service aims directed at providing the technical support and resources that will be required to perform the confocal microscopy studies and the electrocardiographic mapping studies. The core funds requested will support the confocal microscopy facility itself, as well as electronic shop and machine shop components and associated personnel.